Conventional, power conditioning bases process for fieldbuses are stacked together and mounting on a DIN rail. A power bus extends through the bases and is connected to a remote power source to supply power to each base for operating the fieldbuses.
Each base has a hollow plastic body and electronic components in the body. The components in the body make electrical connections with exterior components, including power modules, fieldbus wiring, power leads and adjacent bases mounted on the DIN rail.
There is a need for a compact process fieldbus base in which circuit components are fitted closely together in proper positions for making electrical connections with exterior components.